The following patents disclose apparatus for attaching a bolt to a first wall or panel in a position in alignment with an opening in the wall or panel. A tubular nut passes through an opening in a second wall or panel, then through the opening in the first wall or panel, and then screws onto the bolt, for connecting the second wall or panel to the first wall or panel: U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,072, granted Apr. 17, 1956, to Howard J. Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,816, granted Jul. 11, 1961, to Wallace F. Harbison and Darril D. Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,388, granted Apr. 27, 1965 to Jacob R. Newcomer Jr. and Milan Busovsky; U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,589, granted Dec. 7, 1965, to John L. Vander Sande, Warren C. Bross and Walter Trotter; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,727, granted Aug. 20, 1969, to Steve J. Orosz. Each of these patents disclose a tubular bolt holder having a base in the form of a mounting plate that is riveted to the first wall or panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,104, granted Nov. 21, 1995, to Leonard F. Reid and Charles M. Copple, and assigned to Fatigue Technology, Inc., shows examples of wall nut assembly comprising a nut mount that is connected to a wall by a single opening in the wall. The nut mount has a tubular stem that fits into a bolt receiving opening in a wall. The tubular stem is radially expanded in the opening to connect the nut mount to the wall. Following connection of the nut mount to the wall, a nut element is inserted into a nut cage at the outer end of the tubular sleeve and a snap ring is connected to the nut cage to secure the nut element in position within the nut cage.
There is a need for a bolt mounting structure that is adapted for easy, quick, and sure placement of a bolt on a wall at a location of an opening in the wall through which a tubular nut is to be inserted. It is believed that the bolt and bolt mounting structure of this invention will fulfill this need.